


"Без названия №1 (Пара с собакой)"

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Перевод)<br/>Нил спрашивает у Питера и Элизабет разрешения нарисовать их портрет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Без названия №1 (Пара с собакой)"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [untitled #1 (couple with dog)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260559) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



\- Я хочу вас нарисовать, - сказал вдруг Нил.

Они только что успешно закрыли дело. Было поздно, и привычное возбуждение после победы уступило место тупой усталости. Они и сидели-то в офисе Питера только потому, что никак не могли собраться с силами встать и пойти по домам.

\- Разве ты меня еще не рисовал? – с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Питер. За Нилом не водилось привычки рисовать картины на публике, но он всегда что-то черкал помаленьку, сколько Питер его знал – на салфетках, телефонных стикерах, на полях отчетов. Часто Питер заставал его дома с альбомом на коленях или с картиной на мольберте.

\- Не то чтобы. Ну, может, издалека. «Агент ФБР под фонарным столбом», - усмехнулся Нил, и Питер задумался, серьезно ли он, правда ли где-то есть картины, на которых изображен он - неизвестный агент ФБР, преследующий подозреваемого. Картины, которых он никогда не видел. Да, пожалуй, это в стиле Нила.

На мгновение Нил замолчал и начал играть со шляпой, крутя ее в руках.

\- Кроме того, я имел в виду вас обоих – тебя и Элизабет. Я хочу вас нарисовать.

Питер нахмурился, наблюдая за ним, размышляя, в чем подвох. Нил не встречался с ним взглядом, и это было интересно, потому что обычно, когда Нил что-то скрывает, явный признак этого - невинные, широко распахнутые глаза: «кто, я?» Но Нил, открыто уклончивый – это что-то новенькое.

Может, именно поэтому он всё-таки не стал спрашивать, зачем. Поколебавшись, он наконец остановился на:

\- Эта картина будет использована для чего-то незаконного?

Нил вскинул голову, по его лицу промелькнула улыбка.

\- Думаешь, я стал бы сначала спрашивать, если так?

\- Чтобы сбить меня с толку? Конечно.

\- Нет, Питер, это не для чего-нибудь незаконного. И даже вообще не для меня. Я просто хотел бы… - он пожал плечами, – сделать портрет тебя и Элизабет, _для_ тебя и Элизабет. В подарок.

\- В подарок, - сузил глаза Питер.

Теперь открытые и честные голубые глаза встретились с его – тот самый взгляд, которого Питер ожидал, и, возможно, боялся.

\- Да, в подарок. Я не могу сделать своим друзьям подарок?

\- Конечно, но ты никогда ничего не делаешь лишь по одной причине.

Улыбка вернулась.

\- О, я знаю этот взгляд. Тебе любопытно.

Проклятье. Питеру пришлось бороться с собственной улыбкой.

\- Почему бы нет. Пожалуйста. Но я не буду давать разрешение за Эл. Тебе придется самому ее спросить.

\- Она скажет да.

Наверное, так и будет, даже если лишь по той причине, по какой согласился сам Питер: узнать, что замыслил Нил.

***

Нил всегда очень быстро выполнял свои подделки. Его отличали от множества заурядных фальсификаторов не только его навыки, но и его скорость: он мог сделать почти идеальную копию за время, за которое другие делали посредственную.

Так что Питер ожидал, что всё закончится через пару дней.

Но он ошибался.

Нил начал с набросков. Он стал держать альбом в ящике стола на работе и брать его с собой к Питеру и Эл. Когда разговор сворачивал куда-то в области, ему неинтересные, или в отделе преступлений белых воротничков намечался простой, он вытаскивал альбом, и его карандаш быстро летал по бумаге.

Эл было невероятно любопытно, а Нил просто светился от ее внимания. Ей нравилось вносить поправки в его быстрые наброски. «У меня не такие большие уши», - говорила она, присев на диване рядом с ним, или: «По-моему, здесь мои волосы как-то не так смотрятся».

Питеру, напротив, странно не хотелось смотреть. Обычно его не беспокоило вторжение в частную жизнь Нила – он считал, что это справедливая плата за все усилия Нила хранить от него секреты – но в этом случае открыть альбом кажется нарушением. Он задумался, не в том ли дело, что он боится того, что увидит. Рисунок – это не фотография, не просто отпечаток вида через объектив камеры. Увидеть рисунок Нила означало увидеть себя таким, каким видит его Нил, а он был не уверен, что хочет этого.

Хотя, даже не глядя, Питер знал, когда Нил рисует его. Ткнуть пальцем в различия было сложно, но его поза и взгляд казались внимательнее и острее. Однако Питеру редко удавалось застать его врасплох. Когда Питер смотрел на него, карандаш уже лежал на столе, а Нил невинно работал над отчетом или заполнял форму.

Естественно, как бы ненавязчиво он себя не вёл, рано или поздно кто-то на работе всё равно должен был заметить. В конце концов, за это они и получали зарплату. Означенный кто-то оказался Дианой, и скоро наброски Нила начали ходить по рукам под аккомпанемент хихиканья, ахов и охов. Через некоторое время у Питера появилось неприятное подозрение, что он - единственный человек в офисе, кто еще не видел рисунки, на которых сам и изображен.

Наконец, как и всегда, любопытство победило, и он склонился над столом Нила и сказал:

\- Ладно, давай посмотрим.

Нил не стал спрашивать: «Что посмотрим?» Только довольно усмехнулся и протянул альбом, открытый на последнем наброске. Мгновение Питер изучал его.

Он ожидал, что это будет странно, смотреть на изображение самого себя. Словно видеть себя по телевизору, в те пару раз, что у него брали интервью после успешного закрытия дела – от одного взгляда хотелось поежиться, а камера высвечивала все его недостатки. _У меня правда такой большой подбородок?_

Но это совсем другое. Это его лицо в профиль, мягко освещенное сзади, так что линия носа и изгиб подбородка словно восстают со страницы. Черты лица прорисованы в деталях, но волосы намечены парой штрихов, постепенно переходя в белую нелинованную бумагу. Вместо того, чтобы выглядеть незаконченным, это создает иллюзию, что лицо поднимается из бумаги: зубило Пигмалиона пробуждает камень к жизни.

Возможно, впервые Питеру пришла мысль, что Нил действительно художник: не просто копиист-виртуоз, не просто кто-то, кто посещает музеи и галереи, потому что любит дорогие вещи, но художник в полном смысле слова. Хороший художник.

\- Почему ты не занялся этим профессионально?

Он не хотел выпытывать, правда не хотел. Но все же. Нил – словно шкатулка с секретом, и Питер не может удержаться, чтобы не наклонять его, и нажимать, и пытаться выяснить, как добраться до скрытых внутри секретов. Он сознавал, что существует реальный риск нажать не ту кнопку и что-нибудь сломать, или заставить тонкие, сложные механизмы захлопнуться и никогда больше не открыться. Но не мог удержаться.

В этот раз, для разнообразия, Нил не закрылся и лишь рассмеялся.

\- На искусстве не заработаешь, Питер. Можешь представить меня ведущим жизнь голодающего художника в Гринвич-Виллидж?

Возможно, в этом половина правды. Нил любит говорить полуправду. Но самая интересная половина обычно та, что он не договаривает, и это, похоже, как раз такой случай. Питер всю свою жизнь занимался тем, что умел лучше всего: сначала - как студент-математик, потом - как агент ФБР. Он не знал, что могло заставить кого-то пустить подобный талант на подделывание облигаций, вместо того чтобы нести в мир красоту и свет.

Ну, хорошо, он знал, почему так поступило бы большинство людей. Деньги. Но еще он знал, что деньги - не главный мотиватор Нила и никогда не были. Как бы Нил не пытался заставить его поверить в обратное.

\- Как скажешь, - сказал он и осторожно закрыл альбом, сопротивляясь искушению пролистать странички. Он протянул альбом обратно. Нил взял, но на его лице мелькнул странный взгляд, нерешительный и слегка хрупкий. Питер видел его прежде, несколько раз. Впервые - в тот день, когда Нил спросил его: «Мы напарники?»

И в этот раз Питер знал, чего он ждет, даже если сам Нил – нет.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Мне нравится.

Настороженность на лице Нила сменилась одной из его редких смущенных улыбок - не той стоваттной усмешкой, которой он сверкает направо и налево, но той, которую видели лишь несколько человек.

\- Хотя я не эксперт в искусстве и все такое, - добавил Питер, отворачиваясь. – Так что не слишком задавайся. Человечки из палочек больше в моем стиле.

\- Ладно, - сказал Нил, и раздалось быстрое шуршание карандаша по бумаге. Питер рывком обернулся, как раз когда Нил поднял открытый на новой странице альбом над головой. Всю страницу занимал человечек из палочек с парой наручников в одной руке-линии и, очевидно, значком ФБР в другой. В облаке с текстом было написано «ФБР! Стоять!». И еще у него был галстук.

\- О боже, - сказал Питер, пока остальные зашлись от смеха.

\- Ой, погоди, забыл, - Нил снова пошуршал карандашом и поднял скетч на всеобщее обозрение.

Теперь у человечка были усы.

Нил ухмылялся так, что рисковал расколоть лицо напополам. Половина офиса лежала от смеха, а вторая пыталась узнать, что их так насмешило.

\- Нечего тут прохлаждаться, за работу всем, - бросил Питер, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить выражение «строгий лидер» и не начать смеяться самому.

Подскочившая Диана вырвала листок из альбома.

\- По-моему, это будет замечательно смотреться над кофейным автоматом. А? Голосуем?

Над всеми столами вскинулись руки - и упали снова, когда Питер обвел офис грозным взглядом. Потом сверху раздался голос Хьюса:

\- Что, ради всего святого, вас всех так рассмешило?

\- Я буду в своем кабинете, - сказал Питер со всем достоинством, какое смог собрать, и произвел стратегическое отступление.

*

В конце концов наброски сменились полноценными этюдами цветными карандашами.

\- Я не представлял, что это такой сложный процесс, - заметил Питер. Они сидели в квартире Нила, он с пивом и документами по делу, Нил с бокалом вина и большим блоком рисовальной бумаги. По кофейному столику были разбросаны карандаши. - Обычно ты просто берешь краски и приступаешь к работе.

\- Это другое, - рассеяно отозвался Нил, внося мелкие поправки в рисунок.

Питер встал и заглянул ему через плечо. Этюд был готов где-то наполовину - контуры фигур уже прорисованы, цвета и тени еще наносились.

Но Питер уже понял, зачем сначала Нил делал все эти наброски - потому что совершенно точно ухватил, как Эл стоит, угол, под которым держит голову, изгиб ее запястья и нахально выбившуюся прядку волос, которая всегда вкрадывается в любую ее прическу. Насчет себя Питер не был так уверен – во-первых, его часть портрета была не до конца закончена – но даже грубый набросок жутковато напоминает человека, которого он каждый день видит в зеркале.

Когда Нил впервые предложил нарисовать портрет, Питер ожидал что-то чопорного и старомодного: он и Эл в массивных креслах, Сатчмо у них в ногах. Но это свободно и естественно, как снимок, сделанный незаметно для участвующих. Никто из них не смотрит на зрителя. Питер разложил бумаги на, видимо, столе в гостиной Берков, Эл прислонилась к его плечу, небрежно зарывшись пальцами ему в волосы. В руке она держала телефон, очевидно, отвечая на смс или проверяя почту. На заднем плане свернулся на диване Сатчмо.

Это настолько _они_ , что это даже слегка тревожит. Питер подумал, что если бы увидел подобный портрет в доме незнакомого человека, он бы слегка стеснялся на него смотреть. Это до крайности лично без всякой необходимости обнаженной кожи. Такой портрет мог нарисовать только кто-то, кто досконально знает их обоих и их отношения друг с другом.

\- Знаешь, ты не облегчаешь мне задачу, когда дышишь мне в шею, - не поднимая головы сказал Нил, выбирая другой карандаш из разложенных по столу.

Питер откачнулся, чувствуя себя виноватым, словно застигнутым на чем-то, хотя и не мог сказать, на чем.

\- Знаешь, уже поздно, и это был тяжелый день. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он собрал свои бумаги со стола. Нил, поглощенный рисунком, рассеяно махнул на прощанье.

***

После всей подготовки, завершение готового портрета обошлось на удивление не торжественно. Нил, как обычно, ушел домой в пятницу вечером, и показался в понедельник утром усталым и с тенями под глазами. У Питера в голове зазвенел сигнал тревоги, потому что Нил выглядит так, только если не спал всю ночь, а обычно, если Нил не спит всю ночь, это гарантия проблем. Питер не слышал, что Алекс в городе, и ничто в утренних газетах не указывало на дерзкую кражу, произошедшую в выходные… но он не доверял такому виду.

На утреннем совещании Нил зевал в кулак.

\- Прости, Кэффри, я тебя утомляю?

Нил нарочно зевнул еще раз. Диана усмехнулась за папкой.

Целый день, замечая на себе взгляды Питера, Нил усмехался ему традиционной улыбкой «у-меня-есть-секрет». К вечеру Питер готов был взорваться от подавляемого раздражения и любопытства, и хуже всего, он знал, что Нил это знал. Он продолжал просматривать данные с браслета Нила, хотя они говорили одно и то же – что Нил провел все выходные, не выходя из дома. Он даже уже почти собрался позвонить Моззи, хотя умудрился вовремя одуматься.

\- Тебе правда очень нравится сводить меня с ума, да? – ворчливо осведомился он по дороге к дому Джун.

\- Что? Питер, я понятия не имею, о чем ты.

\- Ей-богу, Нил, если ты что-то планируешь…

\- Не волнуйся, Питер, - усмешка вернулась. – Все, что я предположительно мог планировать, уже закончено. Предположительно.

\- Это…не обнадеживает. Ни капли.

\- Я же не виноват, что у тебя такой подозрительный ум?

Когда Питер остановился у дома Джун, самодовольство исчезло с лица Нила, сменившись неуверенностью, что отнюдь не поспособствовало душевному спокойствию Питера. Нил открыл дверцу машины, обернулся и поднял палец.

\- Подожди здесь. Я на минутку.

\- Нил, что…

Но тот уже исчез.

\- Сводить с ума, - проворчал Питер себе под нос, нервно барабаня по рулю.

Нил вернулся в рекордное время, довольный и с плоским, завернутым в упаковочную бумагу свертком где-то полметра на полметра.

\- Ради всего… ты это украл?

\- Питер, ну серьезно. – Нил пихнул сверток ему в руки. – Вот. С днем рождения, или счастливого рождества, или с первым мая, как тебе больше нравится.

Наконец – наконец! - все прояснилось, и Питер уставился на Нила, когда (предположительно) бывший (предположительно) мошенник быстро попятился.

\- Это картина? Стой! – Он успел ухватить дверь, прежде чем она закрылась, едва не уронил сверток, и мгновение отчаянно балансировал картиной, и дверью, и ключами от машины. Нил рассмеялся и высунулся ему помочь.

\- Да, это картина. Наслаждайся. Расскажешь завтра, что сказала Элизабет.

\- Ага. Нет уж, - Питер толкнул картину обратно в руки Нила. Мгновение Нил выглядел растерянным и обиженным, пока Питер не сказал: - Ты придешь на ужин. Лезь в машину.

***

Когда Питер позвонил из машины Эл с вопросом, не возражает ли она против присутствия на их семейном ужине третьего человека, она только рассмеялась.

\- Речь о Ниле, или ты подобрал еще одного беспризорника?

\- Вряд ли справедливо говорить это человеку, который несет подарки.

\- О-о, подарки. Что ж, тогда совсем другое дело. А в ответ на твой вопрос – я готовлю лазанью, так что чем больше, тем лучше.

В доме приятно пахло итальянскими специями и яблочным пирогом. Нил помедлил в дверях и отвлекся – возможно, специально – чтобы погладить Сатчмо. Из кухни появилась Эл, вытирая руки полотенцем.

\- Привет, Нил, - сказала она и обняла Питера за талию. – Кажется, я что-то слышала о подарках?

\- Я не говорил, что подарок от меня, - сказал Питер и протянул ей запакованную картину.

\- О, это… - Эл глянула на Нила и ее лицо осветилось. Нил на самом деле смутился. – Мне открыть сейчас или понаслаждаться ожиданием?

Нил пожал плечами.

\- Ну, краска еще не до конца просохла…

Эл усмехнулась Питеру.

\- По-моему, он хочет, чтобы мы ее открыли.

\- Тогда открывай.

Оберточная бумага упала на пол, и Питер не знал, куда смотреть – не то на лицо Нила в редкое мгновение открытости, не то на лицо Эл, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда она увидит собственное отражение в холсте и масле.

\- О боже, - выдохнула Эл, ее глаза расширились, и Питер вспомнил, что она ни разу не видела цветных этюдов - только самые первые наброски.

\- Это…. – она отвела картину на расстояние вытянутой руки, затем снова поднесла ближе, изучая детали. – Нил, это невероятно. У меня правда нет слов.

Увидев законченную версию, Питер поразился, насколько она меньше того, что он ожидал увидеть после карандашных этюдов. Он думал, что Нил сделает что-то большое и показушное. Но, с типичной интуицией Нила в подобного рода вещах, небольшой размер оказался идеальным. Детали были тонкими и замысловатыми, от завитушек на сережках Элизабет до уродливой античной вазы, подаренной им на свадьбу ее тетушкой и теперь навеки увековеченной на каминной полке на заднем плане.

Она должна висеть где-то в музее, подумал Питер, под каким-то в должной степени претенциозным названием вроде _«Без названия №1 (Пара с собакой)»_ и ценником в десятки тысяч. Но это личное, только для них двоих - нет, для них троих, потому что Нил наблюдал за ними обоими, и на его лице были любопытство, заинтригованность и толика уязвимости.

\- Она удивительна, - сказала Эл и поцеловала Нила в щеку, и неуверенность уступила место неприкрытой радости.

***

Нил не стал задерживаться после ужина, просто быстро обнял Эл, улыбнулся поверх ее головы Питеру и растворился в ночи.

***

Питер дремал в постели, обняв Элизабет за талию, когда последние части головоломки начали складываться вместе, и картина в его голове обрела целостность: картина, на которую он смотрел все это время, картина, которой он не хотел видеть. Он рывком сел в постели, потому что это неправильно, и правильно, и просто так... так… по-Ниловски.

Питер, спотыкаясь, спустился вниз, в спешке споткнувшись о Сатчмо. Проверил данные Нила на ноутбуке и обнаружил его там, где он и должен был быть, у Джун. Но они оба уже сталкивались с подделкой данных с браслета. Картина лежала на столе – они с Эл все еще не придумали, куда ее повесить, – и, казалось, обвиняюще наблюдала за ним в мерцании экрана ноутбука. Питер закрыл крышку и некоторое время сидел молча, слушая шум проносящихся мимо в ночи машин.

\- Милый? – тихо позвала Эл с лестницы.

\- По-моему, это прощание, - сказал ей Питер из темноты. – Картина – это прощание.

\- О, дорогой, нет. – Она подошла к нему, обвила руками и положила голову на плечо. – Доверься ему, Питер.

\- Я не могу, - выдохнул Питер. Он пытался, бог знает, пытался, но это дается непросто, и всегда, _всегда_ , каждый раз, как он расслаблялся, Нил находил способ заставить его пожелать, чтобы он этого не делал. Обычно ради благого дела, или того, что Нил считал благим делом, но все равно – это больно. А он уже устал от этого эмоционального шторма.

Как всегда зная, о чем он думает, Эл шепнула в ответ:

\- Но ведь ты всегда мог довериться ему, когда это важно?

Питер молчал, задумавшись.

***

Когда он добрался до дома Джун, он слегка остыл и долго сидел в припаркованной машине, глядя на темное окно Нила. Данные с браслета сообщали, что он дома. Рациональная, логичная часть мозга Питера – которая раньше, в дни-до-Нила была доминантной – говорила вернуться домой к жене, лечь спать и разобраться со всем утром.

Но он был здесь.

И если он развернется, вернется домой, а, проснувшись утром, узнает, что Нил исчез, он никогда себе не простит.

Наконец он вытащил телефон и ткнул клавишу быстрого набора.

Телефон звонил. И звонил. Наконец, когда Питер уже почти повесил трубку, сонный голос Нила произнес:

\- Надеюсь, это что-то важное.

\- Это было прощание? – выпалил Питер.

На другом конце повисла пауза.

\- Я упустил часть разговора?

Обратного пути не было. Оставалось только жать на педаль.

\- Картина, - сказал Питер. – Это было прощание?

В этот раз тишина длилась дольше, и он чертовски пожалел, что делает это по телефону, не имея возможности наблюдать за глазами, лицом и движениями Нила.

\- В какой-то момент я думал, что будет, - тихо сказал Нил.

\- А теперь?

Нил застонал, и Питер услышал скрип пружин кровати, когда он сел.

\- Нам обязательно именно сейчас вести этот разговор? Эл ты тоже не даешь спать?

\- Я через дорогу от тебя, - признался Питер.

Нил устало, но, очевидно, искренне рассмеялся.

\- Ну тогда поднимайся.

***

Когда он поднялся наверх, Нил уже разлил вино.

\- Прости, что вламываюсь посреди ночи, - сказал Питер, когда Нил протянул ему бокал. Вино не числилось среди его любимых напитков, но определенно было нужно ему сейчас.

\- Это шутка? Позвонить, прежде чем зайти… даже за пять минут прежде, чем зайти… Питер, для тебя это эквивалент назначения встречи за две недели.

Питер оглядел комнату. Все было как всегда: рисовальные принадлежности повсюду, холст на мольберте, бутылка вина на столе. Ни следа поспешного собирания вещей.

Судя по позабавленному взгляду Нила, эти мысли отразились у него на лице.

\- Я не прыгаю на следующий поезд из города, если ты об этом думаешь.

\- Ты сказал…

\- Я знаю, что я сказал. Скажем так, это подарок, который значил разные вещи в разные моменты процесса его создания.

Питер почти – _почти_ – задал следующий очевидный вопрос: _Что он значит сейчас?_ Но не задал, потому что все еще верил в то, что сказал Нилу недели назад: Нил ничего не делает по единственной причине. И если картина, и так уже произведение искусства, имеет десяток значений, включая несколько, о которых Питеру не хотелось думать – что ж. Еще одна сторона Нила.

Иногда работа с Нилом напоминала Питеру старую сказку о гусе, несущем золотые яйца, и фермере, который убил гуся, чтобы забрать магию себе. Он знал, что легко может быть этим фермером, и иногда ему приходилось напоминать себе не разламывать магию Нила на поддающиеся измерению части, пока не останется ничего.

Питер провел много времени, надеясь, что ему удалось научить Нила паре вещей, но ему приходилось признать, в моменты размышлений, что обучение - двусторонний процесс.

\- Надеюсь, ты не сбежал в панике от своей жены, - в глазах Нила прыгали чертенята.

\- Нет, она вернулась в кровать. Сказала, что я завожусь из-за пустяков, а по крайней мере один из нас должен быть готов к работе завтра утром.

\- Умная женщина, - сказал Нил, и Питер поднял свой почти пустой бокал. – И по-моему, мне тоже завтра равно вставать, раз уж я благодаря тебе работаю с девяти до пяти.

\- Плюс ты все выходные рисовал картину.

Нил не стал пытаться это отрицать.

\- Диван в твоем распоряжении, если не хочешь ехать обратно через полгорода. И так ты сможешь убедиться, что я не доведу тебя и всех Нью-Йоркских приставов до инфаркта сегодня ночью.

В голосе Нила звучал сарказм, но Питер чувствовал под ним искреннюю привязанность.

\- Та еще работенка, следить за тобой, - сказал он, бросая пиджак на спинку дивана, - но кто-то же должен.

\- Да, ты поймаешь меня, куда бы я не сбежал, - скучающим тоном отозвался Нил, вернувшись в спальную зону комнаты. Он поставил бокал на прикроватный столик и достал из шкафа стопку белья и одеяло.

\- Можешь на это рассчитывать.

Нил свалил белье на диван, поднял глаза и улыбнулся.

\- Всегда.

***

Питер лежал на диване и в темноте набирал смс Эл, чтобы она не волновалась, где он. Ответного сообщения не пришло, значит, она действительно снова пошла спать.

Она доверяет Нилу.

Конечно, она не знает Нила так хорошо, как Питер. Она не гонялась за ним четыре года по двум континентам.

А может, ей просто все равно, потому что не эта часть Нила ей важна.

На стеклянных балконных дверях не было штор, и огни города освещали комнату. Питер подложил руку под голову и слушал отдаленный вой сирен, сигнализацию машин, ровное дыхание Нила.

В этом ощущалось странное дежавю. В последний раз он спал на диване Нила, когда в его доме меняли проводку. Казалось, это было так давно, и обе их младшие версии казались теперь ему такими наивными, так непреклонно уверенными в своих взглядах друг на друга и на весь мир. С тех пор много воды утекло, много доверия было приобретено, потеряно и приобретено снова.

 _Но ведь ты всегда мог довериться ему, когда это важно?_

Питер не замечал раньше, но в комнате пахло как в художественной лавке – краской, растворителем и карандашной стружкой. На кофейном столике было пусто, только лежал один свернутый лист бумаги, и Питер, как всегда любопытный, протянул руку в отраженном свете города и развернул один уголок. Как он и думал, это оказался набросок для картины.

 _Прощание? Или воспоминание, чтобы взять с собой?_

 _Или обещание?_

 _Или вопрос?_

 _Или что-то совершенно другое?_

Питер задумался, знает ли сам Нил точный ответ.

И, может, Эл на самом деле права, а всё остальное – лишь что-то мимолётное, изменения, которые на самом деле не важны, когда все сказано и сделано.

… проклятье, его всегда тянуло на сентиментальность и философию после бокала вина.

Он отпустил уголок рисунка, позволил ему свернуться обратно и закрыл глаза.


End file.
